Several different approaches can be used to provide audio from an electronic device to a user. For example, the electronic device may include or be coupled to a speaker or speaker system operative to provide audio. As another example, the electronic device may be coupled to a headset or headphone for providing audio directly to the user's ears. To improve a user's comfort, a headset or headphone may include one or more elements operative to provide a pleasant interface between the audio components of the headset (e.g., the ear piece) and the user's ears.
For example, some headsets may include an over-the-ear type ear piece that is operative to be placed on or over the user's ear. The ear piece may include one or more foam or cloth components that provide a compliant fit against the user's ear. As another example, some headsets may include an in-the-ear type ear piece (e.g., an earbud) operative to fit inside the user's ear. To provide a comfortable fit for the user, the ear piece may include a compliant outer portion operative to adjust to the shape of the user's ear, thus providing a firm and secure fit that remains comfortable. For example, the compliant outer portion may include a tubular structure coupled to the ear piece and forming a flexible structure surrounding the ear piece.
The compliant outer portion may be manufactured using any suitable approach. For example, it may be manufactured using a molding process. When using a molding process, however, a parting line is formed along the area of the outer surface where the material used for the surface is injected into the mold. The parting line creates a visual break in the outer surface and produces a physically detectable variation in the smoothness of the surface. This may be a source of discomfort to the user, and create a less visually pleasant ear piece.